The present disclosure relates generally to a gate driver. A semiconductor switch is opened and closed by transmitting a gate signal from a gate driver to the gate of the semiconductor switch. To close the semiconductor switch, DC power with a positive voltage from a DC power supply is applied to the gate of the semiconductor switch. To open the semiconductor switch, DC power with a negative voltage may be applied to the gate of the semiconductor switch. DC power not returned to the DC power supply is discharged within the gate driver, often using a resistive element. Existing gate drivers suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including reduced power losses, reduced gate driver size, and increased gate driver reliability. For instance, the discharged DC power generates heat, requiring a heat sink large enough to regulate the temperature of the gate drive circuit. As the frequency of the gate signal increases, the power losses of the gate driver increase and therefore the size of the heat sink must be increased. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.